


Miraculous summer

by Fanficsaddict



Series: Adrienette Fanficsaddict [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Camping, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, France - Freeform, Identities reveal, Marinette has a twin, Marinette has family from Norway, Multi, Truth or Dare, adrienette - Freeform, camp fire, love square, plikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsaddict/pseuds/Fanficsaddict
Summary: (MY VERSION) What if Marinette had a twin brother and a cousin visting from Norway(Where they live(I know wierd choice but I'm from Norway)) And her cousin had a beach house in France. A truthfull round of truth or dare, secrets will be revealed. Adrienette, identity reveal, summer vacation fun (I suck at summaries) ENJOY!3 (WARNING!:SEXUAL CONTENT!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This is my first fanfiction I have ever written but enjoy this first chapter of Miraculous summer! I do not own miraculous ladybug.

 

* * *

 

"Hey guys what have you planned for the summer?" Marinette has come over her stuttering faze in front of Adrien. She has become more comfortable around him over the year.

"Well… I will probably have some photoshoots for my dad… But I wish I could hang out with you guys!" Adrien answered, a little sad in the beginning but ended up with a last sentence of hope.

"I'm going to babysit my siblings and help my mom out on the restaurant. Other than that I don't know… What about you Nino?" Alya looked over at her boyfriend

"Well I'm going to sit on my BUTT and make music out on my terrace. What about you Marinette"

"Well… Help out in the bakery, work on some designs…" She drifted a little off and stopped when her eyes saw what stood on the school steps, or who "No. Way!" She started running towards the exit

"What is it Mari?" Alya asked as Marinette started running out of the school guard. She ran after with the 2 boys following right behind her

"MARCUS, MARIN!" she shouted towards the 2 boys on the school steps. She got a wave from both of the boys. Before she jumped at them to give them a hug "What are you guys doing here?" Alya, Adrien and Nino came a couple of seconds later.

In front of them stood 2 boys who looked identical to Marinette. Both had blueish hair, the only difference was the height and eye colour. The highest had brown eyes with a hint of green in his eyes. The other boy had more blue but at the same time have brownish. And Marinette had the clearest blue he had seen.  _Why haven't I noticed that Marinette has very pretty eyes. Haven't I seen those eyes before?_  He asked himself. (A.N: if you are confused about who thought this, it was Adrien)

"Well… My dad maybe promised us that if we got good grades we could lend our beach house all by our self's for 2 weeks. And of course we could not forget you Mari! So~ SURPRISE CUZ!"

"Mari who are these guys?" "Oh, guys. Meet my twin brother Marcus…" she gestured to the highest one with the brown, green eyes "And this is my cousin Marin" and then she gestured to the lower one of the 2 boys

"Wait… I thought you were an onlychild?" Adrien asked

"No I was the ONLY girl; I never said I was an onlychild. Maybe I said I was the onlychild that lived in my house…" she drifted a little "OH…." Alya, Nino and Adrien said in union

"Marcus, Marin meet my 3 best friends. Adrien, Alya and Nino. Guys meet my twin Marcus and my cousin Marin." She turned around to her twin and cousin "So~, vacation alone without parents, Huh?" the two boys blushed "Well have you asked mom?" "Yeah we talked to her earlier today, but where not leaving until 3 days… So don't worry we came early to hang out with you and you're friends"

"Yeah, but I have an idea…" turning around to her 3 bestfriends "Would you guys like to come? Only if it is ok with you two" "It's ok with me… what about you Mar?" Marin looked at Marcus

"As long as they have permission it's ok with me. Then it should get a lot more fun playing truth or dare!" Marcus was very ecstatic about playing truth or dare

"Well… it might get a little bit difficult for me because of my dad… But I think I can come with you. I just need you guys to help me talk it with Nathalie and then she will then make it happen between her and dad"

Marinette knew Adrien had a hard life at home, that he could never be himself, always wearing a mask. He often acted like he is used to at home at school but not everyone could see that Adrien was disappointed that he wasn't like the other kids in the class. But she could see right through him, that he was sad, most of the time when he hung out with her, Alya and Nino. He could be himself a little, which he actually acted a little bit like himself. Marinette learned that he loved cats, used a lot of puns when he tried to make her laugh (witch she just groaned at every time he tried), that he just tried to please his dad when he agrees to go on a photoshoot. Marinette noticed that he was more comfortable around her, Alya and Nino then the others. He was more shy and awkward around their other classmates like Rose, Kim, Max, Alix and all the others.

"I hope you can bro, even though it will be fun, but not as fun when you're around" Nino was his best friend and one of his first REAL friends unlike Chloe. "yeah it would not be the same without the four of us.." Marinette turned her head towards her twin and cousin "Of course it will be fun to hang out with you to guys but it won't be as fun if 3 out of 4 going. And the last one will just have a boring first 2 weeks of summer"

"We understand Mari. Adrien all of us can talk with this "Nathalie" person later or now if it's possible?" "I think she is going to pick me up any minute now. Sorry I haven't told you guys who Nathalie is. She is my father's assistant and she picks up and drops me off where I'm going, most of the time" "ok, let's talk to when she comes"

After 5 minutes of small talk Nathalie and Adrien's car comes to pick him up "Oh, here she is, let's go talk with her" says Adrien before walking towards the silver car. The others following right behind him

"Nathalie, can we talk about something? About my schedule for the first 2 weeks of summer?" "Sure Adrien what about it?" Nathalie looks at the kids with a very strict face "Well I was wondering if I could join my friends on a beach house for the first 2 weeks of summer 3 days from today?"

"Well is there going to be adult supervision" she asked the kids

"Of course! We would never get to go on a beach house all by our self's! Hehe~ " Marin lies, Marinette and Marcus knows but not the others.

"Well I think I could make it possible, but then you have to work extra hard when you get back home" "Of course Nathalie"

"I'll send you a text on when we're leaving, were going to pick you up on our way" says Marinette

"Ok see you guys! And I can't wait!" says Adrien with the widest grin he could pull before he goes into the car and drives of toward Agreste mansion

"Hurray!" the gang of 5 jumps and celebrates on the school steps "We're going to have so much fun!" "But before we leave we need to pack and you girl…" Alya turns to Marinette "are going to come with me to by a swimming suit, to both of us! So see you guys" before she drags Marinette towards the mall "I'll see you guys later at home!" Marinette yells as she gets dragged towards the mall.

**_ To be continued... _ **

**_ **_ click the link:  _ ** _ ** **_ [To read the rest of the fanfiction that is written on Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12089881/1/Miraculous-summer) _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I hope you liked chapter 1 of my Miraculous summer! This was my first fanfic chapter I have ever written! Hope you are going to follow and I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every week or so… I'm not trying to make a promise but I'll try!
> 
> LOVE 
> 
> Comiciner  
> I have decited to not continue this work on this site but if you read it on Fanfiction.net you can read up until the 6 chapter I have out. I hope you liked chapter 1. So i hope you check out my other works at fanfiction.net. My username is the same as here<3  
> See you guys!


End file.
